


Datura

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean's 20 years old, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's 16 years old, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam always had those soft, delicate features that attracted too much unwanted attention. But he learned to use men's interest in him to gain some extra cash.But after all, there's only one man's interest Sam's really looking for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **About the title:** Datura is a genus of nine species of flowering plants. All of them are severely poisonous. It's something beautiful you shoulnd't touch, just like Sam shouldn't touch Dean the way he wants to. 
> 
> It's still April 2020 and quarantine is going strong. I had this draft for a long time since I always like the idea of Sam's soft, female-like features, so this story grew. Now I had the time (and ideas) to finish it.

### prelude

Sam is down on his knees for all the wrong reasons. 

_”It's okay. Don't worry. And don't think too much about this.”_ Dean reassured Sam, who nodded and looked back at Dean's dick that hangs softly between his legs. Sam curls his fingers around it and slowly takes the tip into his mouth, immediately feels it twitch between his lips. 

He should stop. He should run. But he can't hear the voices inside his head. He has to act. Hiding his excitement, pretending there's no joy rushing through his veins. 

Sam starts to suck it tenderly, like a sweet lollipop, letting the tip of his tongue run over it's skin. Soon it grows, becoming hard. _”You need to be careful with your teeth, open your mouth a little wider, but keep your lips sealed.”_ Dean explains, trying not to moan. He definitely underestimated the pleasure he'd feel. Sam continues, taking Dean into his mouth as deep as possible before he gags. 

It's a bliss. Giving into his deepest, darkest desires, in his shameful need. 

_”Use your... whole... whole tongue, not just... ah... the tip...”_ Dean's panting, unable to speak properly.  
His little brother does an actual good job, running his tongue up and down his shaft, putting pressure on with his lips. Dean puts a hand on Sam's head, threading his fingers between his hair, starting to push slightly into him, speeding up his movements, Sam's head starts moving with him in an unsteady rhythm. Dean becomes fully hard in his brother's mouth, who's focusing in playing with his tongue, enjoying soft noises slipping out of Dean's mouth. 

Dean's other hand grabs Sam's hair as well, pulling it unintentionally hard, but the younger one doesn't mind.  
His head falls back, his hands curling deeper in Sam's hair, oppressing the urge to fuck his face roughly, to moan and demand more. Sam would give everything for him to give in.

There's a wet noise, Sam's saliva starts dripping from his chin, running down Dean's dick. His mouth is hot and it gives Dean a new sensation, a mixture of guilt and lust running through his veins as Sam's tongue pokes the tip of his cock before taking it in again. 

_”Okay, okay, that's it. I'm cumming.”_ Dean tries to pull out, not wanting to shoot his load into Sam, but he keeps sucking, holding unto Dean. _”Sam, no, please, come on, I don't want...”_ With a long, lustful moan, he comes hard while the younger man stays between his legs, taking in every drop, milking him till the end and licking him clean before he finally opens his lips, looking up to Dean with the widest, puppy dog eyes, looking into those while swallowing the last drops.

Dean's panting. Those eyes, Sam is not his innocent little brother anymore. They spark a reaction in him he can't put into words. _”Good, uhm, I think you got this.”_ Dean says after collecting himself. _”But, like I said, be careful.”_ Sam wipes his own saliva from his chin with his sleeve and gets up, approaching the door. He gives a last nod to Dean before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Sam is well aware that he manipulated Dean into this. Knowing he has to give in Sam's idea for some immediate cash, despite everything. Rather with Dean's consent than having Sam doing this behind his brother's back.  
Sam is not quite sure why, but Dean insisted to examine Sam's oral skills before letting him go on his own. Cherishing the taste in his mouth, he starts walking towards downtown. 

### The way they looked at me

Sam's features were always delicate, his skin and hair: soft like velvet, his eyes: dark and irresistible. His appearance was nearly fragile, hiding the fact that he was quite a tough fighter at the age of 12. 

John and Dean were quite aware of the looks Sam got due to his sweet face. Most people were nice to Sam and Dean, smiling at them, offering them candy, because they were kids. But some of the men felt wrong when they smiled at Sam, putting their hands upon his head or shoulder, touching him unnecessarily.

Sam was smart. He listened and learned when his dad taught him how to fight with a knife, how to fight of monsters of any kind, how to hurt it despite being still a child. How many shady receptionists had a cut in their face when John and Dean came back after a few days – John lost count. 

Things became more tricky when Dean started to take Sam along at night, trying to teach his little brother something about life and ladies. Being the shy one, Sam relied on his brother's support to find himself talking to girls. Both of them got educated mostly via porn, plus a bit of advice from their dad. Both of them had that awkward moment when John explained how important protection is and where they can get condoms. 

Those nights were usually fun. Sam and Dean got a glimpse of normal teenage life, drinking beer and flirting with girls in their age. But Dean knew why he kept an eye on Sam. Despite growing and becoming older, he kept his delicate, innocent appearance that attracted men's attention.  
Sam was well aware about his own appearance. In his younger years he felt scared about they way men would look at him, how they tried to touch him. When puberty hit him, he felt rather curious about it, wondering what went on in people's mind when they were staring at him, what they'd like to do with him. 

A year ago. The scenery was like some teenage film. A beautiful lake, a hot summer night. Young people having alcohol and fun. That summer it all began. That summer it all went south. Sam was 15, Dean was 19 and again casually flirting with the hottest girl of the group. Sam on the other hand had a nice chat with a boy older than him. He grew up in this area and told Sam everything about the lake and its surroundings. 

It was dark and they were all spread around a camp fire when Dean gestured to Sam that he's going to need their hut for the next hour. Sam just laughed. It's not a genuine laugh but enough to convince Dean from this distance. Sam shouldn't be envious. He shouldn't wish for him and that girl trading places, but somehow he does and it annoys the fuck out of him. This is wrong.

With Dean out of sight, the boy took Sam for a walk that ended with Sam bend over, his hands on a tree, clothes scattered on the ground. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted this. Losing his virginity so spontaneously by some cute random boy, but he was so curious. What would it feels like? 

The stretch was painful. The boy hardly prepared him, only fingered him with two fingers for a minute.  
_”Maybe, this is too much.”_ Sam suggested, his voice strained.  
_”It'll be fine. You get used to it.”_ The boy answered while thrusting his spit slick cock into Sam, nails digging into his hips.  
_”Oh, boy, you're tight. I always love a virgin.”_ But the penetration kept being painful. The boy forcefully pushed himself deeper into the young body. Sam felt tears coming up.  
_”Please, stop.”_  
_”Shhh, just one more minute, then I'm done.”_ He moaned, thrusting in a violent pace that made Sam sob. A loud sigh of relief indicated his climax, shooting right into Sam before finally pulling out. 

Sam collapsed in pain.  
_”If you want me to take you back to the hut, get dressed now. And if you spread any rumours, you'll be the one in trouble, you hear?”_  
The next days, Sam stayed inside their little hut.

### 

Sam wasn't interested in other men's interest anymore. Nonetheless, they kept approaching.

There was guy behind the counter at the diner, that appreciated Sam's face, telling Dean that Sam's lips are giving him ideas.  
Another night, Dean told his brother to go ahead to the car. He followed a few minutes later, finding the car empty. Instead he heard people struggling and went to check around the corner. Sam got pinned against the wall by two guys, a third one had his hand in Sam's boxers while licking over his face. Dean beat the shit out of them before Sam dragged him back to the car.

A few month later at a roadhouse at night, Dean was flirting with the girl behind the bar while Sam watched from a table in the corner. He ordered his little brother another beer and continued to sweet-talk to the blonde – blue – eyed perfection when he noticed that Sam suddenly struggled to keep his eyes open. When some other guy sat next to Sam, Dean got up and took his brother outside to the car, where he fell completely unconscious for the next hours. 

Incidents like those kept happening. Sometimes Sam would come back from the toilet asking Dean to get him back to the motel. He'd get that 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this' – mood, being quiet and probably ashamed, cutting himself off from the outside world, despite the few extra bucks he sometimes gained behind Dean's back. The older one felt sorry for him and at the same time he was so scared that one day, he might not be there in time. 

Sometimes, it was like they couldn't even catch a break even when they're not hunting.

But Dean had no idea how grateful Sam was for having his big brother around, the only one whom he could rely on. Dean would always make sure he's safe, watch out for him. Sam was Dean's first thought in the morning and his last in the evening. 

Some days Sam disliked his face, the stranger's attention, the fuss it brings along. He wished for a werewolf to scar his cheeks, ruin his face. Deep, nasty cuts that Dean would treat carefully, putting his warm, strong hands on Sam's body. Those moments when he loses himself in his brother's attention.

### The way they look at me

Sam left the motel room and went down to a street with bars and a busy night life. This is his seventh night out in four month.  
Again, money's tight, Dad spent most of it for some special ammunition, but Sam needs stuff for school. Dean doesn't really approve of Sam doing shady things like this on his own, but to him, this is more honest than cheating on pool games. Dad doesn't know at all what his 16 year old is doing out at night like this. 

By now, Sam knows exactly what he's looking for. A certain facial expression, a soft smile combined with dark, lustful eyes. A certain posture that says: I want you. Those guys who are willing to pay cash for a few good minutes. He walks down a road watching people when someone approaches him.

 _”You look a little lost, my boy.”_ Says a confident, middle-aged man, wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt.  
_”Uhm, I... I need a little cash and uhm, how about I give you a good time in return?”_ Acting innocent and desperate, kind of lost. It's sick, but somehow, men like him like this. Sam's still a minor, but in an age where it is “kind of okay.”  
_”What kind of a good time?”_  
_”Well, uhm, I could suck you off...”_ Sam acts utterly incompetent and the guy hums in approval. _”I like that. Follow me.”_

Behind some containers, Sam gets on his knees. The guy in front of him puts a hand on Sam's head and uses his other hand to get his dick out. Sam starts to opens his mouth, starts sucking, using his tongue until the guy's hard and gives short, quiet moans. He's rather gentle with him, giving Sam control about the rhythm, but doesn't giving him a warning when he cums, forcing him to swallow. 

_”That was quite good, boy.”_ His first customer for the night pulls a few notes out of his pocket, hands them to Sam and disappears into the night. After getting up and sorting himself, he sends Dean a message about his whereabouts and continues to look for another man.

As the night continues, people become more drunk. The upside is that they also become more generous and careless about money. The downside is that they are getting rough, holding onto Sam's hair and pushing their dicks in as far as possible, not stopping despite Sam's choking and gagging. 

One especially weird man shoots his cum deliberately into Sam's face, smearing it there while telling him how beautiful he looks. 

On special occasions, if the offer was right, Sam had sex with strangers. Quick, meaningless fucks in bathroom stalls, sometimes cars. The third night out, when he got his first proposal, someone offered $500 in cash and Sam agreed.  
Sam soon learned that they tip more generously if he acted in pain, like the customer's dick is “too big to handle”. It was kind of sick how men got off of him squirming and whining. 

That night, no one made the right offer.

At nearly four in the morning, Sam's back in the motel room. His lips look red and puffy, his eyes tired. Of course Dean's still awake.  
_”Thank god, you're finally back.”_  
Sam drops a bunch of notes on the table. _”I can get my stuff and we can have proper meals.”_  
_”You're alright?”_ Dean asks Sam, worried about his appearance.  
_”I just need a shower.”_ He immediately disappears into the bathroom. Dean's just glad he's back at all.

### The way they look at me – part two

Weeks passed and Sam disappearing with some random guy and returning with red lips and some quick extra cash became a common thing. To Sam, it was so much faster than playing poker for hours or to wait for the right people to rip off over a game of pool. Of course, John still didn't know. Dean still hates it, but at least they agreed that he stays near by in case something's off and Sam was genuinely glad about that. 

Certain facts never change and the fact that Sam's feels safer with Dean is one of them. 

When Sam didn't come back after a certain amount of time, Dean would check on him, usually catching him putting the cash into his pocket. Twice now Sam struggled with a customer trying to force themselves on him, but Dean came in time, knocking the men out.  
_”You really need to stop doing this. These guys are sick. You know that!”_  
_”Sorry Dean, won't happen again.”_

### 

It is way passed midnight and Sam disappears with a very last customer into an alley while Dean waits impatiently inside their car. Behind some trash containers, Sam kneels down when the guy in front of him knocks his head against the brick wall behind him. He's dizzy for a short moment but that's enough to tie his hands together in front of him with duck tape, sticking one piece over his mouth. Sam tries to kick, but gets kicked into his stomach and punched in the face in return. It's not one guy anymore, it's two.

 _”Hurry up, his buddy's around the corner!”_  
_”I know, take him in here!”_ Sam hears keys rattling and a door opening before getting dragged into a stairway. The door closes and one of them pulls his trousers and underwear down. He's on his back, one of them sitting on his chest and arms, forcing his legs apart. 

_”Aren't you beautiful, I wish I had the time to appreciate every inch of you body.”_  
Sam feels some thick, cold fluid running down between his butt cheeks, then he feels them being spread apart. _”Such a tight little hole, you'd make such perfect whore.”_

Without any warning or anymore preparation, the guy forced his erected member into Sam, ripping him apart. He tries to scream, tries to wiggle himself out but in vain. The first guy picks up a quick rhythm, penetrating deeper into him as Sam cries in pain and panic.  
_”Yeah, good little whore, take it all.”_ Guy number one does a quick, dirty job, moaning while relentlessly fucking him.  
_”Lucky you, I'm quite close already.”_  
_”Maybe we should take him elsewhere, extending the fun a little.”_  
_”Nah, not interested tonight. This will do.”_ Guy number one forcefully rams into Sam, worsening his agony.  
The violent penetration continues for a few minutes, using Sam's body for his own pleasure until he cums. He finally pulls out and swaps position with his partner. 

The second guy just got in when Sam hears Dean calling his name. As Sam tries to shout back, the first guy sits down on his face, cutting him of air. Guy number two starts pushing in deeper, thrusting lightly, enjoying the situation. Dean's so close and yet, he can't save him.  
_”Sam?! Sammy!?”_  
There's a rattling on the door but it stays closed.  
_”Shh... We will let you go in a few minutes, my boy.”_ Dean's voice disappears and the man on top of him sits back on Sam's chest. The younger Winchester tries to breath, but he feels like he can't get enough air through his nose, as he starts to feel dizzy. If he can't get out, Dean won't find him.  
Gasping and moaning, fucking hard and violently the second guy cums after another few minutes and Sam can actually feel it twitch, the thick fluid flowing inside him.

 _”Good boy, you did a really good job.”_ They praise Sam while they pull up his pants before running away, up the stairs.  
When it's absolutely quiet, Sam slowly gets up, opens the door and rips the tape from his face, taking a few deep breaths of air, feeling the pain running through his body. With unsteady steps he stumbles to the car when Dean sees him. 

_”Sam? Sammy?! Oh my god, what happened?”_ Dean runs up to him, discovering the state his brother's body is in, the blood and tears on his face. _”For fuck's sake, what happened, Sam? Talk to me! What happened, where were you?”_

But Sam stays quiet. Dean takes off the duck tape from his wrists and supports Sam walking to the car. He watches his older brother from the corner of his eye as he closes his fly.  
Sam says nothing for a long time and despite Dean asking more questions and raging about the man who did this. He knows that his big brother wants to scream, hunting down those guys and skin them slowly, but instead, he drives them back to their motel, where Sam walks straight into the bathroom, taking a long, long shower. 

The room is all steamed up when Sam gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and sits down against the bathroom wall, next to the closed door. He hates himself. He feels dirty and dumb. If he had a choice, he'd never leave the bathroom. The silence around him is heavy and thick, keeping him down. 

_”Sam? You're ok?”_ Dean talks to him, standing at the other side of the door. He sounds lost, upset. His bigger brother is rarely like this when Sam's around, always being the big, we-can-do-this brother.  
_”Hey, you know exactly what I want to say, but I'm not gonna say it. What's the point? This is not on you, Sammy. You have to believe me, it's not on you. What ever happened, we'll handle it, you know? We've been through so much shit, you and me...”_ There's a little pause. Maybe he takes another sip from the bottle, maybe he has no idea what to say. 

_”We can handle this together. I don't need to know what you've been through tonight, but I need you to know that I'm right here. Whenever you need me...”_ He stops again, probably hating himself for not being able to protect him in the first place, despite being that close.

Sam opens the door, finding his brother sitting next to the door like he did. They look at each other for a moment. With the towel wrapped tight around his hips, he walks passed him and lies down in his bed. _”Maybe... maybe you could stay with me tonight?”_ Sam whispers. Dean stands up and joins Sam in his bed. He holds him tight to his chest as Sam curls himself towards him, holding onto his shirt. 

Sam's stays silent and Dean's accepting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam in a skirt and lip gloss. I kinda just love the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as well. :)

### The way you look at me

 _”Your face... it's so soft, like a delicate flower. Your eyes are so intriguing, they are so innocent, but they have this dark touch...”_ The man praises Sam's face while carefully, with a steady, skilled hand applies black eyeliner along the line of his upper eyelashes. 

Sam has no idea how he got here, but his head hurts like hell. Some one or something knocked him out, he just doesn't remember how. They guy painting his face holds it tight. Some kind of cloth in his mouth prevents him from talking. His hands and feet are tight to the bed posts, preventing him from moving.

A few weeks passed since the assault in the alley and his body has recovered, but the memories are still there. Finding himself unable to move on a bed with a stranger brings back all the panic. 

_”Sshh... don't cry. We don't want to ruin your make up, my dear.”_ The man puts the eyeliner down and grabs a small brush, applying something soft around his eyes. Sam swallows hard, realising that his upper body is naked, but his waist is covered with some soft fabric, a small blanket maybe. His underwear feels different, far more smooth and short. 

Sam has no idea who that guy is, but he knows he's a sick one. The moment the man puts the brush down and loosens the grip on his face, he gets a chance to look down to himself, seeing the light pink skirt and the stockings he didn't realise he was wearing, it's like a confirmation that he's in the hands of some psycho. 

The good thing is, those people take their time. Hopefully enough time for Dean to find him. 

_”We're going to have such a good time, my pretty doll. I'm going to take care of you.”_ The man pushes two cushions under Sam's pelvis, lifting it up a little, gaining more access to Sam's crotch and ass. The guy's hand slips under his skirt and strokes Sam's dick through the fabric, twisting his hand, playing with his balls until he feels it twitch and slowly hardening. 

Sam tries to interfere, tries to fight but it's useless. The man knows what he's doing, making his body betray himself.  
_”They'll like it like that. You've got such a nice, big cock. They'll love seeing this huge bulge in your underwear. You'll make them very happy.”_ The man's voice sounds cheerful, he genuinely enjoys what he's doing. 

Sam watches him pulling his underwear down and putting on a thin rubber glove on his left hand, pouring lube over it. Sam shakes his head. He doesn't want it to happen again. Despite his effort to clench his butt cheeks together, Sam feels a first finger slipping in, moving in and out, a second one follows quickly, turning, scissoring his hole.  
_”We need to get your pretty hole soft and wet. A good soft boy pussy. You're a big man, you'll take them easily. You can have a good time, too, if you relax a little.”_

With his right hand, the man keeps playing with his balls and cock, making him solid, despite the burning sensation from his hole. Sam wants to scream, to fight him off but he can hardly move. 

Another few minutes of monotone soft thrusting pass, the man takes more lube and pushes three fingers in, genuinely stretching his hole now. _”Relax, you are going to love this. I know you will.”_

A fourth finger joins in, increasing the pain, making him cry silent tears of fear, while the guy twists and turns his fingers, opening him to all directions, pushing in deep, penetrating his body, giving Sam agony. No one touched him since he got abused by these two men, the sick feeling still too fresh. _”This feels good now. I'll make you all smooth down here. You feel amazing. You're body's so hot. And don't worry about those tears, I'll refresh your make up later, my dear.”_ Sam watches the man taking another handful of lube, covering his fingers and palm, down to his wrist with it. The man smiles at him, while Sam frantically shakes his head. 

_”I know you can handle this.”_ Again, he tries to scream, feeling split open while the man keeps pushing further in. He can feel all the knuckles of the guy's hand passing his entrance. Sam's sure he's been torn apart. ”Beautiful, you got my whole hand inside of you. Let's see how deep I can get.” Sam's not listening anymore, feeling paralysed by pain. The man starts thrusting, rocking his body while penetrating deeper. _”My good doll, you'll be perfect, it'll feel like a real pussy when they take you.”_

The door swings open and Dean enters furiously, eyes wide open at the sight. The man keeps his hands in and on Sam, angry about the interruption. Dean looks at Sam's pleading eyes,instantly understanding what's going on. Seeing the gun aimed at him, the man pulls his hand out to lift both up. Dean walks up to him to knock him out cold.

### The way you look at me – part two

The guy's body hits the floor, Dean starts freeing Sam, getting rid of the cloth, cutting the ropes.

 _”Are you hurt?”_ Sam shakes his head.  
_”Okay, let's take your stuff and get out of here.”_ Dean gets Sam other clothes from a chair across the room. He turns to Sam who's sitting at he edge of the bed, collecting himself.

Silence.

Dean stares at Sam, sitting there. His facial expression looks a little lost, but his face itself was so female, despite a few rough edges of the make up. He doesn't move, he's frozen on the spot, his jaw a little dropped. What has this sick bastard done and why does he react like this.

Sam meanwhile discovers a mirror, discovers himself in that mirror. His powdered face, his highlighted eyes, glossy lips. 

Sam's eyes are on Dean again. He's obviously struggling, unable to handle the way Sam looks right now and after a moment Sam sees what's bothering him: there's a bump in his jeans.  
_”I mean... I... I need to... I'm in the car.”_  
_”Dean! Wait! Don't leave me here alone!”_

His bigger brother avoids looking at him, takes his hand instead and walks them to the car. It's dark outside, no one's around to see Sam like this.

Both inside the Impala, Dean takes a few deep breath. _”It's okay, Dean.”_ Sam says quietly.  
_”No, it's so not okay! It's totally not okay how I feel right now. You need to take a shower and get dressed!”_

Sam feels sad and ashamed with his glossy lips and baby pink skirt. He suddenly feels even more sick about himself, making Dean uncomfortable like this.

 _”Let's get back. I'll take a shower.”_ Sam looks down, waiting for Dean to start driving. _”Sam...”_ His little brother's glittering, dark eyes are still looking down to his skirt.  
_”This is just so wrong, what I feel right now. The ideas in my head. The things my body wants to do with yours right now.”_ A confession in a shivering, insecure voice. 

Dean's finger's curl around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.  
_”You look so... and I just can't... the images in my head a downright pornographic. Sammy, I'm so...”_  
_”That's okay, Dean.”_  
_”No, it's not!”_ He shouts. Angry at himself, the situation, that it all got this far.  
_”We're screwed already, don't you think?”_ Sam adds with a whispering voice.

Sam watches Dean while his words worked in his big brother's mind. It's quiet for a while and Sam doesn't dare to interrupt Dean's train of thought.

Suddenly, Dean starts the engine and drives back to the motel. He doesn't say a word, his eyes fixed on the road ahead, driving a little too fast, a little to reckless until they're back at their motel. He switches off the engine, but stays on the spot, his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes staring into nothing. 

Both are struggling inside their heads. There's a need for something, they can feel it and their bodies want it, but they know it's wrong. There's a line that should be crossed, or may be they should?

Sam spreads his legs a little, revealing his stockings, feeling his soft silk underwear becoming too tight. He shouldn't tempt his brother like this, knowing how hard he fights right now. Sam knows this is wrong, but Sam's craving this. He needs this. He needs him. 

The moment Sam's glittering eyes meet Dean's, Sam's hand moves towards Dean's crotch, opening his belt, his button slowly, while they keep looking into each other's eyes. His hand slides in, slides over the cotton fabric of Dean's underwear. His dick is hot and hard and trapped until Sam's freeing it. 

Breaking the eye contact, Sam bends down, taking it between his soft, glossy lips. He takes the whole dick into his warm mouth, wet tongue gliding along. He goes up and down a few times until he feels Dean's hips moving along, pushing into him. He feels a hand on his head, Dean keeping him on spot as he speeds up. 

Sam moans under his brother's hand.  
_”The things I want to do to you, Sammy.”_ Dean's voice is shivering. Sam stops for a moment and continues pleasing Dean with his hand  
_”Whatever you want, Dean. He opened me up. You can do whatever you feel like, I'm all yours.”_  
_”I want to... I want to make you scream and moan. I want to bend you over and just take you, hard and fast. I shouldn't...You just got... I shouldn't...”_ Dean was audibly aroused, but still struggling.

 _”Come with me._ Sam says, leaving the car and waiting for Dean to follow, to open the door to their room. Standing there half naked in the cold wind that lifts his skirt slightly.

Inside the room, Sam crawls onto the bed on all four. He meant what he said. He's all Dean's. Whatever he desires, he's willing to give. Aware of his own messy state of mind, he just unravels, giving in what his body demands. 

Sam can see it in Dean's eyes that he's the same. He gives in to his desire as he pulls Sam's silky underwear down then spreading his butt cheeks, getting all the access he needs. His fingers are playing with his hole and the sounds that escape Sam's mouth underlining his invitation.

When Dean can't hold it any longer, he opens his own fly again and impatiently pushes his hard cock into Sam's hot, smooth hole. The reflection of Sam's face in the mirror at the wall, the wanting expression on his brother's powdered face, the lustful sound of his voice as Dean pushes deep, going all in. His first thrusts are careful and gentle until Sam's eyes tell him to take him properly.

And Dean complies. 

His body feels hot, driven to the edge. Dean's cock is big, nearly too big but Sam wants it all deep inside of him, opening him, taking him. Hearing him panting, groaning, all focused in giving and taking what they need, Sam wonders what took them so long to get to this point.

Rough, nearly violent he thrusts his hips, his nails digging into Sam's skin, smacking against Sam's who's moaning becomes louder, demanding more while stroking his own hard dick, jerking off until white streaks cover his hand and the bed sheets, sticky and hot with a moan that makes Dean shoot his own load as deep as possible into Sam, marking him as his.

He stays inside him, resting his forehead on Sam's back. Sam stays still, despite feeling exhausted, giving Dean time to collect himself. He can feel Dean regretting this and it breaks his heart. After a minute, he gets out, gets up, disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Sam without a word.

He lies down on his side to question himself while still feeling the aftermath on his body. He knows he's messed up. He shouldn't have dragged Dean into his own emotional mess.

Dean showers for a long time. Much longer as he usually does. Sam feels dirty with the lube and cum lingering around his hole, his make up smeared from sweat, his hand sticky from his own climax. 

He's still lying in bed when Dean stops showering but stays inside the bathroom. After a while, Sam sits himself beside the door.  
_”I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have done this.”_  
No reaction.  
_”Thank you for saving me. I think that guy wanted to sell me to other men and you got their in time. You got me in time and I'm so grateful for that.”_  
Dean was still quiet.  
_”Dean...? I know you might feel bad about this, and I'm so so sorry you do, but... please don't.”_  
For a moment they were both silent.  
_”I'm sorry. I know this is sick and disgusting, but I wanted this.”_ Sam starts crying while coming clean. _”For the first time in my life, I wanted it.”_ Tears were running down his face.  
_”Just, let me quickly wash my face and I'll leave. I understand that you don't want me around. And that's okay.”_

Finally, the door opened. _”What do you mean, it was the first time you wanted it?”_ Dean was obviously crying himself, now he looks shocked. Despite his resentment, his protective attitude kicks in.  
_”I wanted you for so long. I know I shouldn't...”_  
_”Sammy, look at me. Did anyone else touch you against your will?”_ Dean's hand reached out, touching his shoulder.  
_”No way... that fucker from that alley that tied you up? Sam, did he?”_ Dean's heart broke at that thought, since he was so close but still not around.  
Sam just looked down, he's not sure if he can talk about the assault in the alley or tell Dean about the summer night at the lake and especially about the good offers from creepy men. 

_”Fuck.”_ Dean cursed, crawling over to Sam to hold him tight.  
_”You're not sick, Sammy. We both are. We're sick and screwed and I shouldn't get a boner when I find you dressed like a girl when you just got...”_  
Holding each other tight for a few more minutes before Sam's body got cold and he went for a shower himself.

The morning announced itself on the horizon when Sam and Dean go to bed together, Dean spooning Sam.

_”You really need to stop this. Going out with strangers.”_  
_”I know. It's probably for the best.”_  
_”It always terrifies me to see you disappear with these weirdos. Never do that again. Okay?_  
_”Okay.”_  
_”Promise?”_  
_”Promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story.  
> Love, J ♥


End file.
